


Feathers and Lace

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Draco in lingerie, Feathers & Featherplay, Lingerie, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: “I got you something.” Harry pulled a box out from inside his robes and handed it to Draco. It was a small, blue rectangle with a big, silk bow tied around it, and Draco could already tell that it contained something special. Something delicate. Something naughty.





	Feathers and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/gifts).



> Huge thanks to my beta, the wonderful @nerdherderette.

“I got you something.” Harry pulled a box out from inside his robes and handed it to Draco. It was a small, blue rectangle with a big, silk bow tied around it, and Draco could already tell that it contained something special. Something delicate. Something  _ naughty. _

Draco was used to getting gifts. They used to arrive on his birthday, or around Christmas, and even Valentine’s day, from this suitor or that. But those gifts didn’t come anymore. Not since he got engaged to his fiance, the handsome, charming, and oh-so-hung Harry Potter.

It wasn’t his birthday, and the weather had the crisp snap of autumn, not the dreary chill of winter. It was just a Tuesday, and his perfect partner had popped into the shops to find something to make him smile. Draco was so lucky.

And he hoped he was about to get luckier. He opened the box with gentle fingers even though he wanted to rip it to shreds. Draco had learned how to be patient over the years, and he wanted to make sure Harry could see what a good boy he could be.

He licked his lips in anticipation as he pulled back the tissue, revealing beautifully spun lace lingerie thong, pure white with the tiniest bow on top in emerald green. The exact green of Harry’s eyes. 

“They’re beautiful, love.” Draco admired the lace, wondering how the threads would fit around the curve of his cock, if the weave would push against his hole, rubbing it enticingly when he moved.

“Strip,” Harry commanded, his arms folded tight across his chest. Draco shivered, loving that tone in his partner’s voice. It meant they were about to play. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco responded, his eyes desperately meeting Harry’s. He loved to see the heat, the gold flecks in his emerald eyes flicker with lust when Draco said that word. When he gave himself over so willingly to Harry.

Draco quickly disrobed, stripping completely down until he stood starkers in their living room. He stepped carefully into his new pair of knickers, drawing them up until they covered his cock. He affixed the fine string of thread so it rested right against his greedy hole, already wondering if Harry would touch him there, if he would tear at the fabric with his teeth.

“Want you to lean over the couch, arse up.” Harry pointed towards the armrest on the farther side of the couch. Draco wasted no time draping himself over the rolled fabric, pushing his firm cheeks out so Harry could see the white fabric against his pink hole. He shifted his hips tantalisingly, and felt a blush cover his face when he heard Harry’s hungry gasp. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, kitten?”

Draco’s toes curled at the pet name. He had resisted at first, not wanting to let down his hard exterior, not wanting someone like Potter to know how much he craved those words. Like  _ pet,  _ and  _ kitten, _ and  _ love. _

Harry made him feel so safe, so truly and encompassingly loved, that Draco finally revealed his need to let go, to submit. Harry had been such a natural at being a Dominant, and they fell into an easy rhythm of play.

“I want to hear you, Draco.” Harry’s voice splintered his thoughts. “You’re so pretty when you beg.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco answered loudly, wanting to please, wanting to let his Daddy know how excited he already was. He bucked needily along the couch, relishing the feel of tense fabric clenching his cock, cradling it in its rough fibers.

“Good boy.”

Draco heart the click of something hard against their glass table and his body tensed with anticipation. Would it be a paddle, or a belt, or maybe his favourite, the flogger?

He waited for the swish of a whip, or the clink of a chain, but instead, he felt something on his feet. A feather, thick and soft, was creeping up the side of his ankle, over his calf, towards the white lace that was cradling his bollocks. It barely touched him there, grazing over his hardened cock, before it swept back down his other thigh, down to the ball of his foot. 

Harry guided the feather over his legs again, pausing for only a moment to kiss the fabric over Draco’s cock before venturing to another spot on Draco’s body. His spine, the divot of his shoulder blade, his aching prick. His wrist, the soft spot behind his ear, his cock again.

The feather was teasing him, offering Draco a hint of touch, but not enough. It wouldn’t be enough until it was Harry’s hands on his skin, his coarse fingers wrapped around the length of his prick, Harry’s hard cock against his backside, thrusting, filling him.

Draco felt like he was drawn tight like the threads of his new knickers, like at any point he could snap from the tension, his need. He began to shake, his arms tired from holding his body along the side of the couch, from the tender touch. He craved more--more,  _ oh, gods, Harry, more. _

It took Draco a moment to realise he was saying those words out loud, that Harry’s teasing had driven his moans and whimpers into pleading, begging for something hard after having so much  _ soft _ .

“Do you want more?” Harry asked, the feather now rubbing along the cleft of Draco’s arse. Draco wanted something firmer, maybe something wetter. Like teeth, or tongue, or flesh.

“Yes,  _ please  _ Daddy,” Draco keened. He knew Harry couldn’t resist him, not when he begged so beautifully.

“What do you want, Draco?” Harry’s voice was soft, and Draco knew that he was starting to lose control. He knew he could get anything he wanted when Harry was like this, when he was desperate to make his baby boy happy.

“Want your cock, want you to fill me up,” Draco said. He shook his arse again, letting Harry see the lace, the tiny green ribbon. The way his cock was stretching the fabric, always for him.

Harry’s response was more animalistic than actual words. He delved into Draco’s arse, pulling his cheeks apart, his tongue tracing the long line of fabric along Draco’s hole. Draco arched his back, leaning into Harry’s mouth, Harry’s touch. Begging, pleading for more of Harry’s tongue.

He felt a finger slide alongside Harry’s tongue, opening him up, preparing him for his Daddy’s thick cock.  

“Ngggh, yes; please, Daddy, more!” Draco could barely recognise his voice, the high-pitched tone so needy.

Harry chuckled, his breath hot against Draco’s skin. He added another finger, diving back in to lap around the rim of his eager furled hole. 

“Gods, yes, please.” The room with Draco’s pleas, the sounds settling on the pillows and lamps and pictures of him and Harry at the pub with their friends, clinking their glasses in celebration. 

“Almost, love,” Harry answered as he gave his fingers a twist, finding that spot that made Draco wild, The one that took down the last of Draco’s walls, revealing his true self to his partner.

“Daddy!” Draco couldn’t help it. “Daddy, want your cock, Daddy, please.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Harry answered, and Draco heard the exquisite sound of Harry’s belt clinking, his trousers dropping. 

“Want to fuck you in your beautiful knickers, kitten. Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco responded as he felt Harry move the tiny twist of thread to the side. Then Harry was pushing into his hole, breaching the tight, outer ring, sinking, then thrusting into Draco.

The burn was one of his favourite parts, the feeling of Harry splitting him into two, the balance between pleasure and pain. He wanted to be filled, to be loved. And Harry gave it to him, made him feel so complete, so precious.

“Oh, gods, baby, you’re so tight.” Harry pulled out slightly then pushed back in, sinking even further into Draco’s heat.

“Daddy, please; more,” Draco begged, trying to impale himself on Harry’s cock.

“Shh, I’m going to take care of you, love.” Harry gripped Draco’s hips, holding him still as he continued to enter him. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Draco allowed the words to fall from his lips, unabashed that he was craving something so primal. 

Soon, Harry was fully seated in Draco’s arse, and the sensation of being filled to the brim made Draco shiver and shake. The tip of his cock had completely breached the top of his knickers, and his pre-cum was dripping, making the fabric so wet. 

Harry was thrusting in and out at such a fast pace that Draco couldn’t keep up. He rested his chest on the rough fabric of the couch, allowing the material to teasingly scratch his nipples while Harry pumped him from behind.

“So close, Daddy.” Draco could feel his bollocks tightening inside the intricate lace, Harry behind him and the cloth on his nipples. He wanted to touch his cock, but he knew he couldn’t, not without his Daddy’s permission.

“Almost, baby.” Harry’s voice was gravelly, and Draco knew he was also close. The thought that Harry was so close, from seeing Draco in the white knickers, from licking him, filling him, nearly sent Draco over the edge.

Harry pushed into him once, twice more, and then placed his hand over the fabric covering Draco’s cock, dragging it in time with his thrusts. He adjusted his hips, angling so the tip was brutally ramming into Draco’s prostate with every drive of his cock. 

“Want you to come for me, love,” Harry said, pulling the fabric away so his hand was surrounding Draco’s need as he rammed incessantly into him.

“Daddy,” Draco moaned, allowing himself to fall over the precipice. Harry was holding him, one arm around his waist and one around his cock, and Draco felt safe, so safe, as he spilled into Harry’s hand, coating his skin with the thick, white ropes of his release.

It only took another moment before Harry followed him, his cock thrusting erratically into Draco’s arse, filling his hole with his seed and his ear with his praise.

“Love you so much. So perfect, Draco, baby, yes.”

They stayed like that, Harry whispering affirmations into Draco’s ear, running his hands soothingly along Draco’s hips as he held Draco steady atop the sofa. The same sofa where they cuddled and watched the telly and ate crisps and shared secrets. 

“Such a good boy for me, Draco,” Harry breathed into his skin, pulling him against his side. He cast a cleansing charm over their bodies, scrubbing them of their sweat and mess. Draco noticed with a smirk that Harry had left his come in his needy hole, allowing him to hold on to it for just a little longer. To remember how his Daddy felt inside of him, claiming him, loving him.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Draco said, shimmying further into Harry’s arms. Harry Accio’d a blanket and covered them up, letting them stay there forever. Or, at least, until the sun rose the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt for [@mothermalfoy](http://mothermalfoy.tumblr.com/). Follow [her](http://mothermalfoy.tumblr.com/) and [I (@keyflight790)](http://keyflight790.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, if you so dare. Also kudos and comments give me strength.


End file.
